


I Think Therefore I Orgasm

by totallynotnatalie



Series: Descartes Series [1]
Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Bad Philosophical Arguments, Descartes Quotes, F/M, Historical, Missionary Position, Period Accurate Dialogue, Serious, Silly, The Mind/Body Problem, instructions, intellectual, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: Rene Descartes famously corresponded with Princess Elisabeth of Bohemia for several years. She was one of the first to point out a problem with Descartes' theory that the mind (or soul in his time) and the body were distinct substances. The body was a material substance that was divisible and the mind an immaterial substance that was indivisible. Elisabeth, rightly, questioned how two such distinct substances could interact. If the mind is immaterial, how can its intentions compel the body to move? Most people like that Descartes never gives her a satisfying answer (hence why few people are substance duelists anymore).However, this script follows their two first letters about this issue but envisions the conversation taking place in person. Descartes tries to explain that our limited understanding makes it difficult for us to provide theories on how the mind (or soul) and body interact, but he suggests that we should be satisfied that we can at least conceive of such a connection. When Elisabeth remains unconvinced, he suggests that he can provide a practical demonstration of their connection. You see, only at the height of pleasure is the mind truly moved by the body
Relationships: M4F - Relationship, Rene Descartes/Princess Elisabeth
Series: Descartes Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149461
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	I Think Therefore I Orgasm

**Author's Note:**

> I included a few lines from Descartes' actual correspondence with Princess Elisabeth. They are marked with bracketed numbers.
> 
> Setting is 1600s in what is now the Czech Republic. However, any accent will work with this script. 
> 
> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.
> 
> Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.

[M4F][Script Offer] I Think Therefore I Orgasm [Rene Descartes X Princess Elisabeth][Bad Philosophical Arguments][The Mind/Body Problem][Historical][Romantic][Instructions][Kissing][Missionary][Intellectual][Silly Yet Serious][Descartes Quotes][Period Accurate Dialogue]

Your Highness, I must thank you for granting me such a gentle reception. I realize that my calling again so expeditiously is not often in keeping with proper custom, yet it remained the one by which I might attempt to give a fitting reply. When I received your letter, my hands did attempt to transcribe what trappings my mind claimed to know, yet as if in-keeping with your very objection, no intention would stir my fingers from their excitement. You must understand that I made every attempt to console them. I had hoped that, upon reading your eloquent lines, (1) I would be truly less dazzled, but I instead felt more wonder, in noticing that these thoughts not only seem ingenious at the outset, but also even more judicious and solid the more one examines them (1). Thus, there was to be no convincing my countenance of any mere hope of a hasty reply. My circumstances only faired better if I might pay you proper reverence and I came in nearly impetuous course. 

Although, such a meeting is still not without risk, it is my own failing that I did not consider your Grace's beauty in addition to her wit. (2) Seeing superhuman discourse emerging from a body so similar to those painters give to angels (2), leaves my tongue as wanting as my palms. Your talents are truly beyond the comprehension of even your station, yet neither beyond yourself. You carry both with such dignity that neither lacks in the other's presence and as such you might never choose between them. Nor in my reply will I assume you to be lacking in any manner such is my reverence, even if I must will my mouth to honor it. 

Your remarks are as well stated as they are suited to the method of inquiry. Indeed, my own theory assumes it as an almost natural consequence. The body is, by necessity, a divisible material substance, and the soul is, by necessity, an indivisible immaterial substance. Both are matter rather than quality, yet they remain entirely different in kind. So, how might one move the other? All movement between material substances requires extension and what is indivisible, by definition, does not have such character. 

You rightly note that I have not addressed such considerations in my initial discourse. I assure you the problem was not beyond my consideration. In my writings, I posited that (3)there are two things about the human soul on which all the knowledge we can have of its nature depends: one of which is that it thinks, and the other is that, being united to the body, it can act on and be acted upon by it. I have said almost nothing about the latter, and have concentrated solely on making the first better understood, as my principal aim was to prove the distinction between the soul and the body (3). However, I should be remiss to deny any explanation when such a union is imminently apparent and even more mistaken not heed such a proper criticism from such a magnificent woman. Thus, I will try to explain the manner in which I conceive of their connection. Although be forewarned, you might find my explanation lacking. 

You must realize that we, by nature, are imperfect beings with imperfect notions. Our understanding is developed through affable, yet often unreliable, contemplation of the subjects that present themselves, by all circumstances, as incomplete. Hence, we cannot apply notions when we cannot consider them as belonging to a substance. Such truths appear inconceivable to us yet are not lacking in actuality nor are they even beyond imagination. In comparison, consider heaviness or the property that objects have which makes them fall to earth. You believe, as I do, that such a notion is confused yet it remains useful for such discussion. Those that believe in heaviness consider it to be immaterial yet give objects the property of moving downward. By so considering it, we might consider how the immaterial might move the material. Naturally, such explainations are limited but such is our understanding. We know not what heaviness is yet can understand at least imperfectly how its abstraction generates motion. 

Unfortunately, I must ask that you imagine the union of the body and soul in such a manner. I recognize such an answer to be unfinished yet I hope it is still serviceable. The union is conceivable and apparent, even if our explanation can go no further, you might still realize it to be true. The immaterial can move the material. I hope that you find musing adequate. (4) If I were to employ more words to explain myself, I would show that I did not sufficiently recognize the incomparable mind of your Highness, and I would be too presumptuous if I dared to think that my response should been entirely satisfactory to her; but I will try to avoid both the one and the other in adding here nothing more (4) and allowing you to respond in kind. 

(pause) 

Yes, you are again faultless to note the obvious error. My own analogy relies on a concept that I, myself, am convinced is entirely fictitious. I must admit that I had difficulty conceiving of one that existed in actuality. However, I maintain that such connections exist even if they are rare. Since it is my duty to be honest with your Grace, must confess that I did think of a certain demonstration that might illustrate such a connection. However, it is of a rather intimate nature and I will not poison your ears with even its suggestion unless you are so willing. 

(pause)

Then with your permission, I will again command my tongue, your Highness. Although it is a delicate topic, it is quite well-known among most yet not, if you will forgive certain implications, yourself. Even though you hardly lack in nearly any subject, I suspect that your heart might still be left wanting. 

Please, your Grace, I say this only to educate and not to censor. I believe that the connection between body and soul is best understood at the high of passion. Only at such cherished moments can the notions of material and immaterial cease to exist. Although brief, stimulation of the body can cause the soul to reach an ecstasy that would otherwise never be known. In doing so, both are moved as they were never moved before. 

However, if you have never experienced such passion, then my words will never be sufficient for your understanding. I cannot explain it any more than I can explain the taste of an apple if you never have the privilege of eating one. The sensation is beyond anything our language can describe. It can only be known through its own longing. 

If you have known such, then, by all means, admonish my presumption. You are unwed, yet it is not my place to judge whether or not you are lacking in virtue. As a princess, your own morality need not be a common one regardless of its convention nor would you ever lose respect in my eyes for such indiscretions even if you do not require their approval. My only intention was to offer you some understanding of what you might have yet known and, if I have spoken fairly, then I remain committed to teaching the subject. 

(nervous) Yes, your Grace, I had implied my methods for such instruction would be demonstrative rather than explanatory as that it the only manner in which the subject is teachable. However, I might suggest that you ought not to find such a methodology to be in sin. It is merely a matter of intellectual curiosity and one that any tradition might honor. To deny yourself would be to deny rational inquiry. Hence, you would not be making an error of temptation or lust. Any such action would only be the result of study and careful consideration.

(pause)

Yes, you again, astutely point out that any such passions would be necessary for such a discovery, yet such categories are again mistaken. Such sensations are not the cause of any suggested endeavor, but rather its effect. For, the excitement that I now see if your eyes would not have existed if my words had not put it there. Likewise, my own admiration of your beauty only grew after I learned of your capable mind. Thus, if our experiment must yield lust, it need not imply that our intentions were impure. 

And if your body so tempts me, then it is not wrong of me to have it...

*kissing*

We only seek the truth...

*kissing*

And we might have it in each other...

Princess, please. I have never known another as exceptional as yourself. If you might please do me the honor of letting me have my way with you...

*kissing*

It must begin materially. It always must begin materially. You will not remain ignorant in this matter much longer. 

And I entirely grant your superior position, your Grace, but please give authority to me so that I might instruct you. 

Thank you.

*kiss*

Then, please undress. I wish to feel you in my arms. 

You would like me to as well? But this is about your passion, dear. 

*kiss*

If it is your request, then I will honor it. As long as you do not think me selfish...

Then make haste. My garments require less time and I am impatient. 

Yes, merely an effect of the experiment. But my cock is hard for you. 

Yes, you will see if soon enough if you undress. So, stop lingering. 

*kiss*

You will be back in my arms soon enough. 

(pause) 

See? Hardly more than a moment. 

*kiss*

And you shall not be embarrassed. Your form is all the more radiant now that it not so hidden. 

Yes, truly. Words again cannot describe, yet on this occasion, my tongue has other methods...

As I might honor your neck...

*kiss*

and your ears...

*kiss*

And your bosom.

*kiss*

Yes, the nipples become pointed when elated, darling. Such is but one of the delightful discoveries that you might find tonight. 

Let me show you another. I do have a certain theory that I might test. 

If I slide my hand down, I might discover...

That you are already wet. 

Such an eager princess. 

*kiss*

Here, taste yourself, darling. 

That's it. Suck on my fingers. Taste how delightful your wetness is. 

It means that your body already knows what your mind will soon understand. 

You just must learn to give in to your desire. 

*kiss*

To stop thinking. 

I realize that it seems paradoxical, but it only way to understand the connection. 

Stop thinking. Give yourself over to me. 

*kissing*

Let me have you. 

I do not care where. I will not wait any longer. Please princess, I have travel so far. 

Please I must have you. 

Yes, yes. The desk is suitable enough but please lay down. Quickly. 

*optional paper ruffling sounds*

I promise that you know the longing even if you have never studied it. 

*kissing*

Lust is primal. It exists within all of us. 

But you will soon see its intangentiality.

How it touches everywhere that you cannot be touched. 

Spread your legs for me. 

It may hurt a little at first so I take care, princess. 

I will enter slowly. Just enough to let you feel it. 

But I ready to feel you quiver. 

You may notice the contrast. The sensation itself is invisible. 

And indescribable. 

Yet it moves you. 

It makes your body turn and shake. 

And soon, your body will make your mind do the same. 

The pleasure will become too much. 

It will overtake you. You will feel nothing else. 

Your mind and body will be connected. 

It is a connection that you will know. 

It is a connection that you will long for. 

It is a connection that I need you to have. 

Clear your mind. Live through your body. 

For a moment, ignore everything that I ever wrote. 

Your sensations are reliable. 

As is your pleasure. 

There are not always, but they are now. 

You must trust them. 

You must trust me. 

I am imperfect but I am true. 

*kissing*

Our understanding might always be incomplete...

But we are free to choose it. 

To choose this. 

This is knowledge. 

Clear and distinct. 

Knowledge of pleasure. 

Knowledge of how hard my cock feels inside you. 

Knowledge of how tight you are around me. 

Oh, princess, please be mine. 

Trust what your body knows. 

Give in to your passions. 

Let the waves of pleasure wash over you. 

Please, princess. 

Make this choice. 

Show me how beautiful you are. 

Show me, please. 

[Listener orgasms]

Oh, you wonderful creature. 

Yes, yes. That is exactly what you have never known. 

Feel it. Feel it in all its wonders. 

Material and immaterial. And both so shaken with pleasure. 

Like nothing they have ever realized before. 

Yet it is known. Through body-

Through my throbbing cock. 

Oh, I need you, princess. 

And I will have you. 

*orgasm or improv to orgasm*

(panting) Oh, princess, you did magnificently. 

I just hope that you will consider that to be a proper demonstration. While not the most traditional argument for such a phenomenon, surely you cannot deny its splendor. Both the soul and body are so moved. That reality will always be apparent. Will you at least admit that? 

(laughing) Yes, I suspected that even that such an intimate display would not fully convince you. I, of course, will welcome more questions. However, after such a rousing evening, I might require more time to compose my thoughts as I understand that you might as well. 

*kiss*

Then do send me another letter displaying your brilliance in short manner. I promise that I will answer it with eagerness and, should you require another physical demonstration, both my body and my soul are yours.


End file.
